the_great_animalfandomcom-20200214-history
Culicidae (Mosquitoes)
Mosquitoes are small, midge-like flies that constitute the family Culicidae. Females of most species are ectoparasites, whose tube-like mouthparts (called a proboscis) pierce the hosts' skin to consume blood. The word "mosquito" (formed by mosca and diminutive ''-ito'') is Spanish for "little fly". Thousands of species feed on the blood of various kinds of hosts, mainly vertebrates, including mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and even some kinds of fish. Some mosquitoes also attack invertebrates, mainly other arthropods. Though the loss of blood is seldom of any importance to the victim, the saliva of the mosquito often causes an irritating rash that is a serious nuisance. Much more serious though, are the roles of many species of mosquitoes as vectors of diseases. In passing from host to host, some transmit extremely harmful infections such as malaria, yellow fever, Chikungunya, West Nile virus, dengue fever, filariasis, Zika virus and other arboviruses, rendering it the deadliest animal family in the world. Check out Wikipedia for more details! Genus and Species * Aedes (132 species) ** Aedes australis ** Aedes aboriginis ** Aedes aegypti (Yellow Fever Mosquito) ** Aedes africanus ** Aedes albolineatus ** Aedes alboniveus ** Aedes albopictus (Asian Tiger Mosquito) ** Aedes albolineatus ** Aedes alboscutellatus ** Aedes aloponotum ** Aedes amesii ** Aedes annulipes ** Aedes arboricola ** Aedes argenteoventralis ** Aedes atlanticus ** Aedes atropalpus ** Aedes aurifer ** Aedes aurimargo ** Aedes aurotaeniatus ** Aedes axitiosus ** Aedes bahamensis ** Aedes barraudi ** Aedes bekkui ** Aedes bicristatus ** Aedes bimaculatus ** Aedes brelandi ** Aedes brevitibia ** Aedes burgeri ** Aedes cacozelus ** Aedes camptorhynchus (Southern Saltmarsh Mosquito) ** Aedes canadensis (Woodland Pool Mosquito) *** Aedes canadensis canadensis *** Aedes canadensis mathesoni ** Aedes cantans ** Aedes caspius ** Aedes cataphylla ** Aedes cavaticus ** Aedes cinereus ** Aedes clivis ** Aedes cordellieri ** Aedes coulangesi ** Aedes cretinus ** Aedes dasyorrhus ** Aedes deserticola ** Aedes desmotes ** Aedes domesticus ** Aedes dupreei ** Aedes eldridgei ** Aedes epactius ** Aedes esoensis ** Aedes fulvus ** Aedes furcifer ** Aedes futunae ** Aedes ganapathi ** Aedes geminus ** Aedes gombakensis ** Aedes grassei ** Aedes grossbecki ** Aedes harinasutai ** Aedes helenae ** Aedes hensilli ** Aedes hesperonotius ** Aedes hoogstraali ** Aedes horotoi ** Aedes imprimens ** Aedes inermis ** Aedes infirmatus ** Aedes intrudens ** Aedes japonicus ** Aedes kochi ** Aedes kompi ** Aedes koreicus ** Aedes lineatopennis ** Aedes luteocephalus ** Aedes madagascarensis ** Aedes malayensis ** Aedes marshallii ** Aedes masculinus ** Aedes mediolineatus ** Aedes mediovittatus (Caribbean Treehole Mosquito) ** Aedes mefouensis ** Aedes melanimon ** Aedes meronephada ** Aedes michaelikati ** Aedes mitchellae ** Aedes mohani ** Aedes monticola ** Aedes muelleri ** Aedes nevadensis ** Aedes ngong ** Aedes niphadopsis ** Aedes niveus ** Aedes notoscriptus ** Aedes nummatus ** Aedes ostentatio ** Aedes palpalis ** Aedes pexus ** Aedes polynesiensis (Polynesian Tiger Mosquito) ** Aedes pseudoniveus ** Aedes pseudonummatus ** Aedes pulchritarsis ** Aedes pullatus ** Aedes pulverulentus ** Aedes punctodes ** Aedes purpureipes ** Aedes purpureifemur ** Aedes rempeli ** Aedes rusticus ** Aedes scapularis ** Aedes schizopinax ** Aedes scutellaris ** Aedes sollicitans ** Aedes spilotus ** Aedes squamiger ** Aedes stricklandi ** Aedes sylvaticus ** Aedes taeniorhynchus ** Aedes taylori ** Aedes thelcter ** Aedes thibaulti ** Aedes thomsoni ** Aedes tiptoni ** Aedes togoi ** Aedes tormentor ** Aedes tortilis ** Aedes turneri ** Aedes varipalpus ** Aedes ventrovittis ** Aedes vexans (Inland Floodwater Mosquito) ** Aedes vigilax ** Aedes vittatus ** Aedes washinoi ** Aedes wauensis ** Aedes zoosophus